Padfoot and the Feline
by YESYESYES
Summary: When Ginny 'gave up' on Harry, it wasn't because she didn't have something better in mind. Ginny's mature and needs the attention of someone older. When the Weasleys move to Grimmauld Place and meet Sirius Black, what will happen? REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**This is canon, believe it or not... well, not the pairing, but I'll make it fit in with the sequence of the books. In this Ginny's underage... don't like, don't read! Rated M for underage sex, masturbation, and mature themes.**

**

* * *

**

Ginevra Weasley was far from innocent. The youngest girl in a house of six older brothers, she'd had her fair share of rough play. There was always someone yelling, several people wrestling, foul language, and someone doing something disgusting. Burps, farts, and scratching were always present.

But they still treated Ginny like she was something of a princess. Just because she was the only girl didn't make her some kind of angel. Far from it- it gave her a kind of irreverence for anything pure and perfect, like herself. She was tired of hearing all the girls in her dormitory talking about their "precious gifts" and how when they slept with the "love of their life" (many times, these girls insisted that it would be on their wedding night) it would be perfect, with candles and rose petals and champagne and blah blah blah. It would hurt and he'd get off n ten seconds and you'd lay there with your feelings hurt. Especially if you built it up that way.

So Ginny was no princess. But she was curious.

And not thinking her first time would be perfect was different than not wanting sex... and her definition of perfect was very different than the other girls'. She could care less about candles and what her nightgown looked like and what they ate for breakfast the next morning... no, she wanted someone to take her and show her how it was done. She wanted old-fashioned, primal, sweaty, screaming sex.

She realized this the summer she and her family moved to Grimmauld Place. She couldn't say she'd ever thought of _men _before. She'd been more concerned with boys, her crush on Harry having taken up almost her entire concentration. But when they'd moved in with the illustrious Sirius Black, Ginny was introduced to someone entirely new. Far younger than her parents, but far older than anyone at Hogwarts.

He was tall, he was strong, he was a _man._ And he was _handsome, _goddammit. She found herself blushing in his presence every time he said anything to her, whether it be "pass the salt," or "has Dumbledore stopped by today?"

She was nervous all the time, but she was finally beginning to understand herself. She didn't want to go with any old boy the first time, no... she wanted a man, and it was this one she wanted. But she knew she was far, far to meek to ever do anything about it. Her fantasies could keep her occupied... they had to. The thought of doing anything about her desire was just... impossible.

In romance novels, women set their eyes on the men they wanted, put on sexy lingerie, and told him to follow them upstairs, and they always, _always_ did. But Ginny was confident if she tried that, Sirius would call her crazy and wonder what was wrong with her. Or worse, he'd call her a _kid._ She almost spit, thinking the word. And, to top it all off, there would be at least three red-headed audience members viewing the entire situation.

So Ginny thought about him- or rather, obsessed over him. She dreamt about him more than she'd like to admit, dreamt of him doing things to her body that she'd blush about in the daylight. He was beautiful, he was rugged, he was a convict... Whether or not he'd committed the crime- which she knew he hadn't- the status was there, and it was savory to her.

"I think I'm over Harry," she said to Hermione one night when she pulled the extra pillows off her bed.

"Really?" the older girl said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean... I don't know. It was just a crush and it's not like he'd notice me anyway," Ginny said. "I think I'd be better off focusing on other things."

"Good for you, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling. "And who knows? Maybe, if you forget about him for awhile, he might finally notice you. You know, if you act more yourself?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, either way. He was an idiot for not noticing you, but maybe he's for the best."

"Sure," Ginny said, yawning and turning over. Thoughts of Sirius filled her mind as the lights went out, and her face colored. In her dreams, he wanted her. He dominated her, and she always recieved him... he was like a hero to her. She had dreams of being lost in the streets of London, being harassed by strangers, and having him save her, then taking her to an inn... They'd spend the night there, she and her savior...

She was never the type of girl who wanted to be saved. But, she realized as her fantasies of him took a more mature turn, almost every girl does. At least a little bit.

* * *

**To be continued!**


	2. Touch Yourself for Sirius'

One day when he was alone in the house, Sirius walked into the kitchen for some food. He nearly stepped on a pile of broken glass.

"Kreacher!" he cried out angrily. "You blasted elf- if you break something, you have to _fix_ it, or at least clean it up! Where are you?" he thundered.

He walked up to the first floor, and could not find the elf. Second floor, nothing. He continued until he heard a noise in one of the bedrooms.

"I knew you were here somewhere!" he said, and threw open the door.

But the noise was not Kreacher. Instead, his eyes found the youngest Weasley laying on her bed, shorts pulled haphazardly down to her knees, one hand up her shirt and the other between her legs. Her brown eyes were huge with fear as she saw him standing in the doorframe.

He should move, he knew. If he was a decent man, he would move. She was a child, for god's sake!

_No,_ something was telling him. _You only thought she was._

But a devilish part of him kept his feet rooted to the floor. He watched as she pulled her shorts up and then fixed her shirt.

"Is that really what you want to do?" he growled. Then he moved into the room, feeling his member hard against his pants. Her breathing was shallow and frantic. "I thought you weren't home."

"I thought _you _weren't home," she forced out.

"Obviously," he smirked. "Or... or did you maybe... want me to find you?" he asked, throwing this out there and thinking it was probably false. Still, it was enjoyable to have this control over her.

To his surprise, she blushed guiltily. He pressed on, using his new found tool. "Little Ginny... what were you thinking about?"

Her desire made her brave. The place between her legs was thumping, and it pressed her to confess. "You, sir. I... I've met plenty of boys who like me, but that's not what I want at all. I want a _man _and I want a man who knows what he's doing. One who can take control and really... really..."

"Really _fuck _you?" he said, smirking. "Do you want me to fuck you, Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes," she said. He almost exploded with desire. He had not had a woman in years. Before Azkaban, he'd had women falling all over him, and had gotten rather good. But he had been in confinement and had not had much experience since then... and here was a gorgeous girl begging for him. Her body was perfect, he could already see- matured to womanhood, but fresh with girlhood.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded. She looked at him, speechless. "I said take off your clothes, girl!" he thundered. She did as she was told, and he pressed his hand against her sternum, forcing her back down onto the bed as he observed her.

"Breasts large, young, perfect," he murmured, she listened, wondering what he was doing. "Very pretty little nipples," he said, very softly flicking one and making her moan. "Very nice cunt," he said. It was shaven except a few little hairs, and he could see how shiny and moist she was down there. He smiled at her approvingly. "You have a nice body, young girl."

"Will you...?"

"I will fuck you," he said. She smiled and reached for him. He pushed her hands away. "But not now. Your mother will be home any minute."

She pouted. "Please..."

"Come to my bedroom tonight, where we can have hours to ourselves. I will teach you what a real man uses a girl for."

"Oh, _God,"_ she said in anticipation. "This is even better than I thought it would be... you're even more controlling than I expected."

"Now finish yourself," he said, no time for her girlish ramblings. "Touch yourself, Ginny. Touch yourself for Sirius," he whispered.

He kneeled over her, loving his position of power over the girl, and watched as she inserted her fingers into her pussy. She moaned, and stroked her clitoris, making girly chirping noises until she began to shake, then buck into her own hand, until she grew limp.

"Tonight," he reminded her.


End file.
